Polyurethane urea resins are excellent in various physical properties such as wear resistance, pliability, plasticity, flexibility, processability, adhesion, and chemical resistance, also highly suitable for various processing methods, and therefore widely used as resin components of coating materials, inks, adhesives, paints, and the like or as various moulded bodies such as films and sheets for electronic apparatus members, clothes, furniture/household electric appliances, miscellaneous goods for daily use, building/construction, and automobile members.
These polyurethane urea resins are generally obtained by reacting a polyol component, a polyisocyanate component, and further a chain extender component, and polyurethane urea resins having various properties according to the type reach component and combination are provided. In particular, moulded bodies and coating materials in which such resins are used can impart a tactile feature such as a moist texture, and are therefore commonly used in electronic apparatus member applications, cloth applications, furniture/household electric appliance applications, applications to miscellaneous goods for daily use, and automobile member applications. However, it is considered that, when in use in contact with a human body for a long period of time, phenomena of the deterioration of the moulded-body surface and the development of tackiness occur due to sebum components contained in sweat and oleic acid, UV absorption agent components, and the like contained in skin protection cream, and they may not withstand long-term use.
With such a background, polyurethane-based resins exhibiting oil resistance against oleic acid, which is a primary constituent of sebum components, are under development.
As a polyurethane-based resin excellent in oleic acid resistance, a curable composition is proposed that contains a polyisocyanate compound, a polycarbonate diol in which 1,5-pentanediol and 1,6-hexanediol are used in an appropriate range of a compositional ratio, and polysiloxane as essential components, that has a soft tactile feel, and that is excellent in oleic acid resistance (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 4).
Also, a coating agent composition has been proposed that is composed of a polycarbonate diol composed of 2-methyl-1,3-propanediol or 3-methyl-5-pentanediol and a diisocyanate compound, that has water resistance and oil resistance against oleic acid, beef tallow, and the like, and that is excellent in elastic strength and excellent in adhesion to members (see, for example, Patent Literature 5 and Patent Literature 6).